


You Were The One

by xxambreignsxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alpha Drew, Alpha Seth, Alpha/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Drabble, Longing, M/M, Omega Dean, Past Infidelity, Regret, past relationship, possessive feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 18:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17309513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxambreignsxx/pseuds/xxambreignsxx
Summary: One mistake cost Seth everything. His Omega is moving on, and Seth can do nothing but mourn the loss.





	You Were The One

Seth sneered as he watched Dean pressed against the wall, Drew McIntyre’s huge body crowding the smaller man against the wall. His hands roaming down Dean’s body like he owned it.

Seth could see from this distance that Dean was loving the attention from the intimidating Alpha. Even if Seth had no claim on Dean anymore, his heart ached to see the one he once thought as his being touched by someone else. There was a time Seth knew well enough he would be the one to mark Dean and mate him for life. But one mistake...One mistake it took to cost him everything. 

While Dean was out injured, Seth had fallen in the bed with another omega. The loneliness and intimate friendship with Finn becoming too much for him to resist the temptation. One drunken night, and he had managed to ruin his relationship with Dean for good.

On screen they hated each others guts. Off screen Dean refused to be in the same space as Seth. Seth had confessed his scandalous behavior in hope for Dean to forgive him since it only happened once. But Dean wasn’t going to let Seth hurt him like that again.

Dean was moving on. Seth wanted to let him move on. Because Dean deserved better than someone like him who couldn’t even be faithful to him. Seth wanted to let the past go and explore a future with Finn. But every time he saw Dean, his heart started aching. The images from the future he imagined for himself and Dean kept dragging him back into the hell hole that was all regret and lost memories. 

There was a time when Seth used to imagine finally settling down and having a normal life with Dean. He used to imagine getting Dean pregnant with their first child. He used to imagine the late night trips to the nearest store in order to tend to Dean’s weird cravings. He used to imagine Dean giving birth to his baby and Seth holding it for the first time ever while Dean happily cried watching it all. He used to imagine proposing to Dean and marrying him, mating him for life. What he had never imagined was a life that didn’t have Dean.

As Seth watched Dean slipping his hand in Drew’s and giving him a sly smile as they walked away to God knows where, the hole in Seth’s chest dug deeper. His Omega, his Dean, was no longer his.


End file.
